The Whispers
by TheLuckySnake
Summary: Harry goes back in time to change everything. Massive Harem. Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is where Harry is the most evil, most powerful thing you will ever meet. Obviously he is going to be extemely handsome and he will have a massive harem that worship him. Yep. This will contain mind-rape, underage sex and marriage, and lots of that stuff. I hope you enjoy it without lemons, cause I am not good at those. I am good at everything else, just not lemons. However, if I do put lemons, they will be short and undescriptive. Love U all!**

**P.S the whole story is basically different. **

I lyed down upstairs listening to Ron's horrible snores. How could that idiot sleep, how could anyone sleep? Before I realized what was happening, I was pulled into a nightmare. No- not a nightmare, worse. Voldemort's mind.

_Harry Potter, you are in danger. Albus is not who he says he is.I gift to you the power of knowing. _

That was all I remembered from the strange mind of Tom Riddle. However, a strange pain began in his mind. It was like a whole thunderstorm-no hurricane raining and blowing wind all over the place. Then, all was black.

(&)

Harry woke up in a stange room.

_Potter this is your mind_

Tom's voice showed no anger in his deep voice.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled at Tom knowing that it wouldn't work.

_You have much to learn. _

"What the hell are you talking about!" My voice said angerily.

(&)

(In Harry's head, twenty-thousand years later- Real life- one hour.)

I gasped as I came back to the living. Everything was just the same, but it won't be any longer. I had learned a spell that would take me back into time when I first turned eleven.

Tom had told me all about the plans of the "light". Dumbledore would kill me, he made sure I was weak. I wasn't weak any longer.

_peregrinatio transtemporalis_

I felt something deep inside of me fire up and I really hope it wasn't the leftover tacos. The skin of my face felt strange and tingly. Once again I was knocked out by the overwhelming magic drain it had caused me.


	2. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUSLY**

_Tom had told me all about the plans of the "light". Dumbledore would kill me, he made sure I was weak. I wasn't weak any longer. _

_peregrinatio transtemporalis_

_I felt something deep inside of me fire up and I really hope it wasn't the leftover tacos. The skin of my face felt strange and tingly. Once again I was knocked out by the overwhelming magic drain it had caused me. _

**PRESENTLY**

1988

I woke up with the sun in my face and the damned birds singing.

"Brat! Get up!"

The Damned Dursleys will pay. I opened the door of my cupboard and looked Petunia in the eye and said," I will get up when I want to get up or your husband dies."

The look on her face told me that she understood started yelling at me and screamed," Brat, how dare you fucking threaten me and my family!"

The Evil bat raised her hand to try and smack me but I gazed at her and she started to whimper. Long and thin scratches started to appear all around her arms and legs. Thick red blood started to gush from the scratches and covered the white floor.

"Say that you're sorry." I said to her with an emotionless voice. A mere muggle didn't derserve for me to show my true power. They were all idiots and they would all be my slaves.

Petunia was silenced by my silent silencio. Tear poured out of her face like the blood from the scratches did. Rapidly.

I could see her mouth the words,"I am me."

I shook my head. I decided I wouldn't speak anymore. Just actions, it was a little test you could say.

_I will never forgive you, you and your worthless family don't deserve to live. You bullied me, abused me like the sick people you are. For that you shall pay dearly. _

I went into her mind and I programmed her into becoming the perfect slave. She could do minor magic restricted to only household charms. I made her look like an eighteen year old. The perfect age.

I had learned from the many mistakes of Tom, that one should always have as many to their line as possible.

I ordered Petunia to stand up and pack all of her clothes and money. They would be leaving soon. Before they would though, I changed myself into that of an eighteen year old. I was now normal.

**In order to explain it a bit better, Harry can make anyone do anything by just concentrating on them and thinking. He could do anything to their bodies and minds and they wouldn't care. I did make Harry basically a mute. **


End file.
